Ride sharing is an act or instance of sharing rides or transportation. When more than one person uses a vehicle in a same instance of time, ride sharing, or better known as carpooling, reduces each person's cost since such costs as such as fuel, maintenance, and tolls are typically split as each person uses their car proportionally or shares the expenses. Moreover, stress of an individual is typically reduced by not having to drive, particularly in congested traffic.
Ridesharing is also viewed as being environmentally conscientious since carpooling eliminates another vehicle that would typically be on the road and reduces carbon emissions, and traffic congestion.
Ridesharing is more popular and efficient for people who work in places with jobs near one another, and also for those who live in close proximity to one another.
Ridesharing is commonly utilized for commuting to work but may be used in other instances as well. Typically, drivers and passengers will often search for other ride sharers through different mediums. After finding an interested party, they contact them to find out information regarding their commutes and other details to see if there is compatibility.
Ridesharing may not always be arranged for the whole length of a commute; however, the important aspect is having it convenient for all ride shares so that it benefits all parties.
Ridesharing can be formed through different mediums such as public websites, closed websites for employees, and carpool agencies. The issue that is always present is finding not only a ridesharing partner that has a similar travel route, but finding a ridesharing partner that is compatible to travel with.